wintermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Prima Asinica
Introduction The Battle of Prima Asinica was one of the Human-Segaruu War's largest battles. It took place throughout the Vega System, but mostly around the colony Prima Asinica. The Asinican Republic, the primary human faction involved in the battle, had most of it's military in orbit of Prima Asinica, but had not expected a Segaruu invasion. Battle Stages The Battle of Prima Asinica involved many different conflicts, but most of the action took place in orbit of the world and on the surface in major cities. When the first Segaruu armada first arrived in the system, two destroyers were sucked into Cantone, an ice giant on the outskirts of the system. Battles did take place in and around other worlds, however far fewer casualties were seen outside Prima Asinica. Stage 1: Segaruu Enterance On May 4th 744 ERB, a large Segaruu fleet warped into orbit of Jericho, and quickly moved towards Prima Asinica. Asinican Destroyers and Capital ships scrambled to get a defensive fleet ready, and had barely accomplished in time. Moments after readying, the Segaruu fleet arrived and quickly began bombarding the Asinican fleet. In one of the most intense fights of the war, the firefight above the world lasted for two days. After the second day, Segarian drop ships broke through the Asinican defensive fleet and landed in major cities across the world Stage 2: Invasion Tens of thousands of Segarian troops were landed in the outskirts of major cities across the planet. Most of the civilians in these cities fled for the countryside away from the fighting, and about 10,000 stayed to fight the Segaruu themselves. In Fetore, the population had succeeded in fighting off the Segaruu invaders, but not before over 56,000 people were killed. The Asinican military, still fighting off the massive Segaruu fleet in orbit had sent ODST's to secure the cities of the planet, and by May 24th most of the Segaruu fleet had been destroyed and all the invaders killed on the planet. Armstrong, the second largest city on the planet was completely destroyed and had most of its population massacred. ODST's secured the city on May 23rd. Stage 3: Retreat On May 26th, the Segaruu fled, seeing as their fleet was mostly destroyed and the Asinican fleet building more and more strength from allies. The entire battle left over 1,000,000 human dead, mostly military members, and over 2,400,000 Segaruu dead. 20,000 Segaruu were captured in the battle, which were then underwent intervention where they gave the Asinican Republic valuable information. Those who refused were executed, with the videos broadcasted over Segarian media. Aftermath The cities of Armstrong, Urmi, and Notra were nearly completely destroyed in the fighting, while other cities such as Fetore and Hydranis saw severe damage. Armstrong was completely rebuild, with many destroyed buildings being torn down and rebuilt, and Urmi completely relocated further down the Urmi Peninsula, with the ruined city walled off and serving as a monument to the war. With large portions of Fetore completely destroyed, government cleared massive portions of land, which would eventually become the sight of the Asinican National Capital.Category:Index Category:Asinican Republic Category:Segaruu Category:Conflict